Hell's Destined Soldier
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Issei Hyoudou was destined to be in Hell's company. His very life coveted by denizens of the dark all seeking to take advantage of the Sacred Gear within his body...the one meant to kill a god. Rias Gremory sought to make him her slave but was too late. Now the existence of the Demon Nobles, the Fallen Angels and mankind is under threat. Spawn has arrived.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Spawn" nor do I own "High School DxD." No profit was made in the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Well I finished watching High School DxD and then I go to a friend's house and immediately watch Spawn right afterwards. I was taken by how initally how similar they were at first, namely, how a demon choses to have the main character as their soldier but also intruiged by how differently both were handled. In High School DxD, the demons are hot, sexy anime women willing to put out for our main character. In Spawn's case...not so great.

That said I am going to try my hand at this crossover. I'm not sure whether I'll be truly serious in it but here is the first chapter at the very least. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

_Italics: Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Cogliostro Narrating**_

_**It is time.**_

_**For over half a millenia mankind has enjoyed the comforts of its own peace wallowing about the pit of their own trivial tripe. Each and every one of them blissfully unaware that within their bodies is a prize desired above all else.**_

_**The battlefields have changed. The sands of time continue to flow endlessly yet the prize still remains the same. The human soul stands above all else and is coveted by those things that go bump in the night. **_

_**A warrior now shall stand out amongst the darkness. **_

_**Whether he chooses to carry out his destiny, however, is a tale that remains to be told...**_

* * *

Issei Hyoudou yawned lazily as he and his two buddies had finished their lunch and were currently oogling at the eye candy that happened to run by.

"I'm telling you this is the year! Ever since this school has been made co-ed we males have been in great demand! We will become men and-"

"That is great Matsuda but face it we STILL don't have girlfriends." pouted Issei as he watched a particularly cute girl struggling to keep up with the rest of her track buddies. Her heavy breathing was getting the teenage boy off.

His bespecatcled but equally perverted friend, Motohama, noticed this and grinned wickedly at his friend's obvious interest.

"That little vixen is name Aoko. First year, 68/53/77. Not really fully developed but then again one cannot deny her innate potential. Its too bad we'll graduate by the time she fills herself in. However! If you want a little sneak peak we can go to the usual spot. If we're lucky you can see for yourself, Issei, if she is coming along nicely or not." said Motohama wickedly.

"Your on!"

Just a few minutes later found the three teenage boys scrambling to get a look into a small peep hole that they had drilled some time ago. It was just large enough for them to get a good view of the room yet small enough to not be noticed.

"Hurry up you two! I want to see as well!" complained Issei as his two friends hogged the peep spot.

"You already saw that cute girl already and we gave you a good two minutes! Don't complain!" shouted Motohama as he did not want to be denied of his opportunity of watching a beautiful girl undress before him.

However the resulting argument was far too loud and the girls heard voices outside. One of the braver girls had poked her head from the small window above and promptly screamed at the sight of the three boys peeping in on them.

"Perverts!"

Quicker than the speed of light both Motohama and Matsuda jetted out of there leaving poor Issei dazed and alone.

"W-Wait guys!"

Issei tried to get up and run away but found, to his dismay, that the girls had now surrounded him. Each of them were holding some sort of object that could inflict blunt force trauma, whether it was a broom, bokken or even sneakers.

"T-This isn't what it looks like girls! I was only just trying to stop my friends and-"

"Can it pervert! We know what you were doing!" yelled one of the girls.

"I-I swear I'm no pervert! I perfectly respect your privacy! That's why I was here stopping my friends!" stammered Issei as he tried to worm his way out the situation.

His plea fell on deaf ears.

A broom was raised high into the air and Issei only closed his eyes as he expected the incoming beating that was sure to come.

* * *

"Well thanks alot guys!" pouted Issei as he managed to catch up to his friends.

He had a few scrapes and bruises from his beating and was gingerly tending to his nose, which looked a bit swollen, but overall nothing was broken. That was what mattered the most.

"Coming from a little rat who decided to give us away!" replied Matsuda hotly.

"My good men! Why do we fight amongst each other? This is exactly what the girls want us to do, to be divided and defeated. But we must remain united no matter what! That is how we will win our conquests. Besides Matsuda...you would have done the same had you been in Issei's position." said Motohama astutely.

The two other teenage boys quit their quarreling and soon began to speak of some more mundane topics.

As they continued their conversations Issei felt like he was being watched and immediately looked up and noticed one thing.

_Red..._

Indeed the person staring down at him had very red hair. It was clear that she was not native to Japan. If anything she looked European.

"W-Who's that?" stammered Issei in shock and awe.

Motohama grinned as his extensive knowledge of the female student body was once again required. He loved his job.

"That,my good Issei, is Rias Gremory. 3rd Year student and President of the Occult Research Club. She is a true beauty not to be found amongst any of the Japanese women here. She is said to be from far away Scandanavia." said Motohama gleefully.

Issei looked up and found that the older girl was still looking down at him observing his every movement with those piercing blue eyes. He felt like he was under a microscope and could not help but feel intimidating by her intense stare.

But that did not help the blush that was coming to his face.

_She is so beautiful. Way beyond something I can ever attain in my lifetime. I would do anything to be her boyfriend._

The sound of the school bell going off told the boys that it was time to go to their next class. As Issei got up he looked up at the balcony of the Occult Research Club building hoping to catch one more glimpse of the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. Unfortunately she was gone already.

_Damn...I wanted to look at her one last time. _

With that said he soon turned back to join his friends and head to class.

* * *

Meanwhile Rias Gremory soon went back inside her room. Having completed numerous amount of classes before hand she had this period free and resumed her task in playing Chess all on her own.

She waved a strand of hair from her face as she pondered over this turn of events. Something about the boy seemed to intrigue her greatly. At once she turned to her peer, a equally endowed Japanese student with a soft demeanor and long, raven black hair that went down past her thighs.

"That boy out there. The one between his friends. Who is he?" asked Rias, her Japanese having a smooth yet noticeable accent.

The black haired girl present raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It wasn't very often that her master was interested in someone. Apparently she sensed something about him that warranted her attention.

"Second Year Class B. Hyoudou Issei. Why? Is there something special about that boy?"

Rias Gremory seemed to ponder over this for a bit. She had felt something unusual about him. It was unusual yet familiar at the same time. However she wouldn't know anything until she got more information.

"No...I might be mistaken. However..."

With that said Rias picked up her Queen piece on the chess board and knocked aside a pawn piece. The opposing King piece was trapped with nowhere to go.

"Checkmate."

With that she soon started to undress before her partner so that she could shower.

Suddenly she felt a presence in the room and at once her eyes flashed red as she threw an invisible force of energy towards one direction, startling Akeno. The air reverberated around the two girls and if Rias could listen very closely she swore that she could hear the sound of cackling.

"President may I ask what is going on?" asked Akeno with shortened breath.

Rias Gremory did not answer her subordinate as she kept a sharp ear out. There was something amiss and she did not like it when something was eluding her notice.

"Nothing Akeno. Just my nerves feeling a bit frayed. I think that bath is beginning to look very welcoming don't you agree?" asked Rias with a tired smile. She hoped that whatever it was that happened to be in the room had now vanished.

"Of course."

"Care to join me? My back has not been properly scrubbed in sometime." asked Rias with a friendly invitation.

Akeno felt her cheeks reddening at the request. It was not often that her master asked for someone to be this near her. She tended to be a bit standoffish and even cold at times. Even so Akeno would never disobey such a polite request from her master. She was almost tempted to suggest it. She was a bit tired.

"Anything for you my Lady." replied Akeno.

"Then go ahead and prepare my bath. I'll join shortly." ordered Rias and immediately Akeno set out to do her task.

Once Rias was sure that Akeno was not around she soon started to narrow her eyes and fixated them on a particular spot. It was the chess table that was emitting this wicked aura. An aura that no Fallen Angel could ever possess. It had to be a demon though this demon was particularly stupid to invade her territory. She would remind this interloper of her power and status and hurdle it back to Hell where it could nurse its wounds amongst the flames of agony.

"I know you are there. Show yourself and I may be lenient but continue to lurk out of sight and I will find you and rend you to pieces." threatened Rias.

The cackling grew louder before there was whirlwind about the room forcing Rias to cover her face with her arms. The wickedness of this creature's aura was clearly apparent and a wicked cackle could be heard again.

_Oh how I enjoy seeing you all frazzled like that little princess. How about we kiss and make up? _

The voice coming from the seemingly out of nowhere had Rias on edge.

"How dare a lowly demon such as yourself come upon my domain? I warn you that if you insist on staying then I will-"

_Yeah I heard your threat just fine. It was pretty cute I must say. Though if I were you I would not be so quick to action. Not when the game show is about to start and the grandest prize of all is being put on the line. You would not want anything to happen to that punk kid you suddenly took an interest in now do we?_

Rias eyes opened in surprise at the mention of Issei and at once she knew that something was up. The boy had intrigued her there was something about him that made her want to possess him. A great power lurked in him. It felt terribly familiar and was almost similar to the power that lay within her own brother. She knew that the boy was not aware of this and, at his age, would now become a target. His power would attract all sorts of denizens wanting to extinguish him for the threat he may pose in the future.

And now she was speaking to a potential threat to Issei's life.

"You harm that boy and the wrath of Gremory will be upon you. I personally will hunt you down and make you squeal. You will be bound in molten chains forced to be in public display upon all the nobles. We will make an example of you." threatened Rias with nearly a snarl.

_I love it when chicks start to play rough. If you ever catch me promise not to spank me too hard. _

Rias did not know what to think. She was completely put off at how this demon seemed to be taking her lightly. Either this creature was extremely stupid and did not know what her house represented or she was facing off with a terrible power. She hoped that it was the former.

"You speak to me as if you are not threatened. Show yourself then and not cower in the shadows."

_No can do babe. You see I'm on a little mission here and I just thought to check up on the competition before I made my move. Of course that was not my only reason for coming here toots. _

The tone coming from this demon's voice suddenly made Rias realize that she was naked from the waist up and immediately placed a cloth over her bare breasts.

"Enough! You have three seconds to make yourself scarce. Choose wisely or suffer my wrath."

_You're no fun aren't you? Well I came and did what I was supposed to do anyway. Toodles little princess. And FYI consider yourself lucky that I only came to observe because if I really wanted to..._

All of all sudden Rias felt her brain was suddenly getting violated and she was soon on her knees holding her head with both hands. The pain was excruciating and try as she might she could not bring herself to stop this intrusion. It was then that the creature spoke again but this time the voice was different.

Instead of a nasally, somewhat comical accent the creature had adopted before this time its voice had changed to something far more ominous. Alien, wicked and ancient.

Very, very ancient and very possibly much older than herself.

_You have no idea who you are messing with little princess. _

"G-Get out of my head you fiend!"

_No! I'm speaking to you using telepathy the true form of communication between demons. I could extinguish your life at this very instance. _

Rias still could not see this creature but she knew that it was there and was terribly powerful. Powerful enough to subdue her without even physically touching her.

_Alas I cannot kill you. Not now at the very least though I would revel bathing in your blood Gremory. But mark my words. The end has begun and my master has made his move. You cannot hope to stop him. The boy will become ours and he will be the instrument to your demise. _

With that Rias felt the intrusion to her mind suddenly leave and once again the whirlwind had started up again. It was short and intense but soon was gone. The red haired princess felt short of breath as she tried to recover her bearings.

All the while the only thing she could hear was the sound of cackling far off into the distance.

* * *

Issei was standing on a pedestrian overhead watching the traffic go by beneath him. He was quite bummed out from the day's events.

_Damn it. I lead such a pathetic life. If this keeps up then I'll go through high school without touching a single boob. What kind of man am I?_

"U-Um exuse me."

Issei was disturbed from his thoughts as he turned to see a girl about his age standing before him. At once he felt his face flush.

_S-She's so cute._

"I-I wanted to know...are you going out with anyone?" asked the girl timidly.

The teenage boy felt his heart jump a bit as he heard the young girl before him ask him that question. He swallowed deeply as he responded.

"N-No why do you ask?"

"W-Well...you see I have been watching you for a long time. I don't know why but I get a strange feeling in my stomach everytime I see you. My heart races and I feel short of breath. Yet you look so sad all the time. It broke my heart. I first thought that maybe another girl had hurt you but I'm glad that it wasn't that." said the girl timidly.

_W-Where is she going with this?_

"I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to rant like that. But still I wanted to know...will you go out with me?"

At once Issei felt his body go rigid.

_Did she really say that? I'm hearing things I'm sure of it._

"I-I didn't hear you. What was that?" asked Issei nervously.

The girl seemed to grow a bit shy hearing this and Issei was scared that maybe she would change her mind and leave. However he had nothing to worry about as the girl suddenly turned to face him and then shouted.

"I like you! Can you go out with me!"

"Seriously?!"

Unknown to both of the new lovers they were being watched.

* * *

At the Occult Research Club room a Rias Gremory was pondering over this turn of events.

"Your intuition was correct all along Gremory-sama." said a small, white haired girl.

"I see."

"What do you intend to do with him?" asked Akeno.

Rias Gremory stooped forward to pick up a pawn piece from the chess board before her and observed it closely before passing it through her daintily fingers.

"I will make him my slave however it all depends on him." said Rias confidently as she placed the pawn piece back on the chess board.

However on the inside Rias was anything but confident.

The night before had rattled her. She had thought immediately of informing her brother but she knew that if she did that then he would instantly remove her and her subordinates from the Earth realm and force them back to Hell and attend the Demon Academy there. The thought of retreating also did not sit well with Rias. She was regarded as one of the most powerful in the her house. To run from some rogue demon, no matter how powerful, would not bode well for her reputation.

She had a sick feeling. Something terrible was about to happen and for once in her life she felt that she was helpless to stop it.

Rias Gremory could only hope that she was wrong.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Issei and his new girlfriend, Amano Yuuma, had spent almost all of their free time together. The young teenage boy could not believe that such a cute girl would ask him out like that out of the blue. It almost seemed to be too good to be true.

Issei never knew just how right he truly was.

It was Sunday afternoon and Issei was standing in a crowded area in the middle of town waiting for his date to arrive. There was quite a rustle and bustle going about but then again Issei was not the only student enjoying his free day.

The teenage boy suddenly startled at the appearance of a pretty, albeit eccentric, looking young lady. She seemed as if she was dressed up for Halloween or something.

"Hello there sir! Feel free to take one of these. Have a good day!"

She then proceeded to give Issei a small slip that had a strange symbol on it.

"Hey wait!"

To Issei's surprise the girl had seemed to vanish from sight. Shrugging his shoulders Issei soon started to read the small slip.

**Your wishes will come true.**

_Man that sounds like something really fishy. I should get rid of this._

"Issei-kun!"

The teenager turned to find his date, Amano Yuuma, suddenly running toward him. Without even thinking he pocketed the small slip of paper and soon forget it ever existed.

"Y-Yuuma-chan!"

"Did you wait long?"

"No I just arrived."

_Yes! I have always wanted to say that!_

"Then let's go shall we?"

Their first date together was something that Issei knew that he was going to remember for the rest of his life. He never realized just how much fun he could have being with this girl with him. They went shopping for clothes, ate ice cream and went to an arcade.

Issei even bought Amano a small, pink wrist cloth. The bright smile on her face truly made Issei feel so happy.

They spent their evening at a nearby park with a large water fountain at its center. There was nobody nearby. Issei summoned his courage and worked his way to his date's hand and clasped it.

He heard her gasp a bit in surprise and was scared that perhaps he had overstepped his bounds. Yet he relaxed as she turned to him and smiled and gripped his hand tightly.

Once they got to the large water fountain at the center of the park Issei felt his date suddenly let go of his hand as she ran to the fountain itself and turned around with a smile on her face.

"To commemorate our date would you listen to my request Issei-kun?" asked Amano cutely as sauntered her way toward her date.

Issei could feel his heart beating at a thousand miles per hour.

_C-Could this be my first...my first kiss?_

Soon Amano Yuuma stepped close to her date and got her face so close to Issei that the young teenage boy could feel her warm breath passing along his cheek. It made his hair stand on end.

"S-Sure anything for you Y-Yuuma-chan."

It was then that he met his date's eyes and suddenly saw her face warp into a wicked expression. At that moment Issei felt an irrational fear course through his body all of all sudden.

"I want your death...Issei-kun."

"W-What?"

Before Issei could continue his date had jumped up into the air and instantly shredded her clothes revealing her nakedness for a moment.

Despite his shock and fear Issei could not help but suddenly feel giddy at the sight.

_I-I saw her naked. I actually saw a girl completely naked even if it was for a moment. I will never forget it, never!_

However his elation was replaced with fear once more as he saw his date suddenly transform into something...strange.

_Wings?_

Yuuma Amano did not seem very affected by her state of dress as her crotch and breasts were hardly covered. The black wings behind her back gave an ominous flap each one resounding deeply into the night.

"I had fun. It was quite an experience to have gone out with an innocent child such as yourself." said the transformed Yuuma.

She soon eyed the pink wrist cloth on her person and her expression softened.

"I will treasure this little gift of yours. But your life-"

The transformed Amano Yuuma soon glowed a deep red. Issei so desperately wanted to run away but found himself frozen in both shock and fear.

"Y-Yuuma-chan!"

"Just die."

Issei did not even see the attack coming.

Before he knew it he felt his guts getting skewered and then ripped out by what looked like a lance which was embedded into him.

He tried to grab it so that he could yank it out but the lance soon withdrew on its own accord. Issei suddenly felt his body lose all power and he fell down upon a puddle of his own blood and guts.

"I'm sorry but you are a danger to us. To keep you alive would be too great a risk. But please don't hate me Hyoudou Issei. Curse God for placing that Sacred Gear into your body in the first place. Thank you for the wonderful memories. I'll be sure to cherish them." smiled the transformed Amano Yuuma as she soon flew off leaving a trail of black feathers that rained down on Issei.

Issei started to feel the world go hazy before him. He felt his wound continually spill blood over the ground before him.

_I-If she was going to kill me then she should have at least let me fondle her. But I won't deny...seeing her naked is almost worth the price of dying._

_But I have lived such a boring life. I wish I could have done more._

It was then that Issei summoned the last bit of his strength and moved his hand towards his stomach. He felt the warm mass there and could tell it was probably his intestine. Strangely enough he did not recoil and instead raised his arm once more and observed the blood stained hand of his.

_Red...just like her hair._

_Rias-sempai._

_Do you see. This blood is red just like your hair. If only..._

_No! I can't. I have a girlfriend._

_Y-Yuuma-chan. Why? Was I not good enough for you? If only you gave me another chance then I would have done better, I swear._

_I-I love you...I really do and I'll do anything to come back and make it up to you. To see you once more..._

_To see your perfect body..._

_To go out on one more date._

_I'm sure that if you just gave me one more chance then you'll see that I'm worthy enough. That I'll do anything to see you once again..._

_Anything..._

A paper containing a magic symbol suddenly flew out of Issei's jacket and started to glow red. A deep red symbol formed underneath him. However just as quickly as it started a grubby hand came out of nowhere and snatched the paper with the magic symbol and ripped it to shreds. The symbol forming below the boy's body also disappeared.

_You say you are willing to do anything kid? Well let's see if you really mean that. _

Issei's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. He tried to get up but found his body too weak to do anything.

_Nuh'uh'ah! You just lay there and get some sleep. We'll wake you up when the time comes. And for your sake you had better be ready._

The last thing Issei heard was the most horrid cackling before Death eventually overtook him and world went dark.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Occult Research Club President Rias Gremory suddenly snapped her eyes wide open in shock as she found that the ritual to bind Issei as her slave had failed.

Akeno noticed how tense her master had become.

"What has happened President?"

"W-We lost him...I can't believe that we lost him." said Rias Gremory as she was trembling. Akeno did not know whether her master was trembling out of fear or rage.

"Did he die then?" asked Akeno softly almost a whisper.

Rias Gremory was shaking. She knew that she had a horrible feeling, especially after that conversation with that rogue demon and knew for a fact that that rogue demon was a Native. This already filled her with fear. The idea that a Native demon would dare intrude on her territory, alone, with no regards to her social status greatly unsettled her. Now that she knew that she had been contending with a Native concerning the soul of Issei she also knew who that Native was subject to.

The thought made her horribly frightened but at the same time she felt enraged as well.

"No...worse. He has been selected."

Akeno's eyes suddenly widened in disbelief as she heard what her master had implied.

"B-But your brother didn't he abolish-"

"Yes...but there are many denizens in Hell that do not follow the wishes Gremory or any of the other noble Demon Families. The ones that have been native to Hell far before any of the Noble families had come to establish themselves...the Native Ones."

Akeno gulped as she heard this. She had some knowledge of the Demon World in Hell but she had never heard of these so called 'Native Demons'.

"B-But President didn't you say that all Demons had gone to Hell after defecting from the One Above? That most demons were once angels?" asked Akeno curiously.

"Yes...but that only applied to the Noble Families. We completely shunned the ways of the Father and made our own dwelling in Hell. We BECAME demons but there were demons already when we entered Hell. The Native Ones. We had yet another battle and we came out on top of the Native Ones. The Three Families established their power. This is the reason why we do not have open warfare and instead use the "Ranking System" instead. If the power of the Three Noble Families were to ever be compromised then the Native Ones would easily overpower us. And that is only concerning Natives that we know. There are still areas in the vast region of Hell that are still a mystery to us. There are even ruling families amongst the Natives as well though they are often at odds with each other. This discord amongst the Natives is one of the reasons why we Nobles have been able to keep these fiends in check.

Akeno could not help but shake a bit. The way it sounded it meant that the Three Families were still rulers of Hell but their power was constantly tested always prodded for weakness. Akeno thought that the Three Families were invincible within their realm, especially with the reputed Immortal Phoenix Clan.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

"D-Do you happen to have any idea who could be behind this President?" asked Akeno in a slightly frightened voice.

It was then that Rias Gremory turned and faced Akeno. The Japanese student had reflexively taken a step back. Rias Gremory's eyes were completely red, her hair standing on end and her teeth beginning to sharpen. A alien growl suddenly reverberated around the room and for the first time Akeno was genuinely afraid of her master.

"MALEBOLGIA...!"

* * *

It was raining.

That was the first thing that he noticed the moment that he came to.

All around him it was dark and as he opened his eyes he realized that the world was still in darkness. Fear clenched around his heart. He felt that perhaps he had gone blind. Then a sudden flash of lightning illuminated the landscape around him and he could found that he indeed did retain sight. It was only a matter of time before his eyes got accustomed.

He staggered up to his feet. His legs were wobbly and uncooperative but he made an effort to maintain control.

_Where am I?_

His eyes soon got better accustomed and he found that he was within an alleyway. The ground was littered with crickets, roaches, rats and other vermin that only dared step into the outside world when it was shrouded in darkness.

As he attempted to walk he noticed that there was a long chain that was wrapped around his wrist. It was very thick though curiously light. Such chain should weigh at least 20 kilos yet his arm bore the burden effortlessly.

_What's going on? Why am I here?_

He began to walk feeling the puddles giving way underneath his newly clad boots. He stopped for a second realizing one thing.

His movements felt oddly constrained and it took him a moment to realize that his body was covered head to toe in what looked like some spandex material. His back bore a gigantic, red cape. Another flash of lightning illuminated the darkness once more and for a second he could see his reflection in a nearby puddle. It confirmed everything except one thing.

_Have I always looked like this?_

It was an interesting question. His arms were huge, at least twenty inches around. His back broad and his chest felt like concrete. He even _felt_ tall, at least six feet four inches, though hadn't he always been this...this...big?

_Why do I feel that nothing is making sense?_

Before he could ponder on his situation for too much longer he heard the sound of a woman crying out in fear in the distance her fearful wail echoing across the walls of the alley. Accompanying her was the sound of two men each of them snickering and in hot pursuit.

Without even thinking he made his way over to the sound. He eventually heard the people stop and knew that the men had caught the woman. Making his way at a quicker pace he soon spied the three people, the two men attempting to rip the woman's clothes off while she struggled mightily.

He hid in the shadows waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"Please help me! Anyone!"

"You best shut it broad before we make you!"

"Yeah you really don't want to make us mad. Just relax, bend over and enjoy it!"

"N-No! Don't do this! I have a child! Who will take care of her?"

"If she is tight enough then we'll be more than happy to look after her once we are done with you lady!"

The men resumed their struggle this time successfully ripping the woman's clothes off. She screamed but a loud slap resounded through the alley and it was then that the lady knew that no one would come to help her and started to weep in silence accepting the inevitable.

Meanwhile he had been watching from the shadows as the men started to unbuckle their pants. He did not know why but the sight of the woman's exposed breasts stirred something deep within him. It reminded him of something...or was it someone?

He just knew that the sight of these breasts seemed to conjure up an image of great importance.

Immediately a woman's face flashed before his eyes.

She had deep purple, almost violet hair that went down to the small of her back. The eyes were a soft, dark magenta that imbued such joy yet at the same time contained an element of malice that made her suddenly appear very deadly.

And then just like that the image was gone and he was looking down at the two men and half naked woman once again.

He was shaking. The memory disturbed him...it left him with a near unbearable headache and on his knees with his hands on his head.

_**Each warrior is born as a blank slate unaware of their true destinies, knowing nothing. They continue to grope and grasp at the past trying to unearth memories long buried but it is futile.**_

_**They are only afforded their instincts...**_

The caped man finally managed to regain his composure. The headache soon went away and the trembling ceased. Afforded this respite his thoughts soon went out at the subject that popped up in his head.

_W-Who was she?_

By this point the men were down to their boxers. It was quite obvious what they expected this woman to do.

"Now, now lady. We expect you to do a good job and no biting. Use those teeth and we'll be forced to knock them out one by one. I'm sure you don't want that. So start!"

It was at this point that he knew that he had to step in. He would not let these men do this to the woman, there was simply no way.

Just as the men were about to start one of them felt a huge hand grasp his shoulder.

"What the-" and just like that he suddenly was dragged into the shadows.

The other man, hearing the commotion, turned to find his buddy gone.

"Taiko? You son of a bitch you had better not be playing games!"

The sound of Taiko's screams soon filled the night air. The other man started to get frightened and immediately pulled his hand gun out. The screams continued and soon there was a chocking, gasping sound then...silence.

"T-Taiko? I-If this is some goddamn joke I swear I'm going to let Big Yuko know and you know better than me that Big Yuko don't like no damn jokes!"

As if in response the body of Taiko was suddenly flung towards his partner and the frightened woman.

Taiko's head was twisted completely around prompting his partner to suddenly scream in terror as he unloaded an entire clip into the darkness. The sound of gunfire was like a canon in the alleyway and the lady covered her ears and closed her eyes in fear of her life.

Soon the man completely emptied his clip and screamed out into the alleyway.

"Get out here you cowardly son of a bitch! You know you're a dead man! Big Yuko don't take kindly to some punk ass whacking his men! You might as well come out and let me kill you!" roared the man though his knees were trembling.

It was then that he came out to meet his boastful yet fearful opponent. At once he spoke and could not help but feel surprised at how deep and powerful his voice sounded.

"The only coward I see is you...a man who teams up with his buddies to take advantage of a helpless woman. Then again the words of shitbags like you have no merit."

"Why you!"

The man soon reloaded his clip and shot at the caped figure before him. The woman behind him screamed as her apparent savior was being shot to death before her.

Meanwhile he was shocked to feel that the bullets did not cause his body any pain whatsoever. He looked to find his broad chest with six bullet holes, each of them leaking green blood. However, to both his and the mobster's surprise, his wounds suddenly closed up and healed. It was as if he had never been shot.

"W-What the hell are you?" shouted the frightened mobster now.

"The question should be...where in Hell are you going?" responded the caped figure before slinging his chain forward and wrapped it around the man's neck. He gurgled and gasped as his throat was being squeezed.

Then without care or remorse he soon tightened the chain the and man's eyes suddenly bulged out of their sockets as his larynx and trachea were shattered. The man's twitching body was thrown to the ground. Almost immediately the squeaking of rats could be heard as they swarmed a sudden new food source.

The woman looked up at the caped figure and was trembling. She didn't know whether this man was going to help her or just kill her. She was so frightened and as his pure green eyes gazed into her own she felt as if her soul was being looked right into.

"Please...I have a child. Don't kill me." begged the women her tears glistening in her eyes.

The caped man looked at her and noticed one thing.

Her hair.

It was so long and it was such a deep purple it was almost violet in the darkness. But most of all her exposed breasts had conjured up the image again.

Yet this time there was flashes of fire, brimstone. His body being charred into a crisp as he watched his very arms turn to ash before his burning eyes. At once he roared in pain and anguish, frightening the woman away as the caped figure continued to pound the ground.

All he could see was those beautiful yet deadly magenta eyes. The ones that had looked upon him so innocently before.

_I like you! I want to go out with you!_

_You're so silly Issei-kun!_

_Thank you...this means so much for me._

_Maybe we can go on another date..._

_Commererate our date can you..._

_I want your death...Issei-kun._

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! YUUMA! I CAME BACK FOR YOU! BUT WHERE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

_**It is Hell's mission to make sure that the new recruits remain confused...lost in the torrent of their own agony. It is to insure that none will go and pursue any...personal missions.**_

The caped man could only look down in shame and agony the trembling still never leaving his body. He was racked with painful images again, this time of a slightly older woman with the most amazing red hair...the same color as the cape he wore on his back.

_None of this makes sense! What is going on? _

_**Hell does not allow their warriors to roam unchecked. For this each warrior is assigned their own proper...escort.**_

From the shadows came yet another figure. He appeared short and fat with stubby legs and over sized shoes. His face was painted white with blue outline though his eyes were blood red. Moles formed the top of his bald cranium the with only wisps of white hair jetting from opposites sides of each other.

This figure looked like a deranged clown that would only be found in a cheap horror movie. He bore his rancid teeth into a cruel grin that did not serve to comfort the tormented caped soul. As this clown grinned he noticed something moving within his mouth and found a roach zipping by between the crevices of his crooked teeth. At once the clown chomped down on it with a sickening crunch and proceeded to devour the insect.

The cloaked man looked up at this new figure and did not know what to think. Who was he and why was he here?

At once the clown started to cackle menacingly the sound echoing off the alley ways. It was as if it were out of a horror movie.

"Well won't you look at that? I appreciate good work. Not too shabby for an amateur like you I gotta admit. Like this poor fool. Wrung this poor fool's neck like a chicken! Bet he squealed his little heart out at you begging for mercy. That's my favorite part you see. To see them beg. Don't matter who they are! Man or woman. Small or enormous. In the end no matter how powerful some of these humans may think they are they will always revert to sniveling little babies when their lives are in jeopardy. It gets my rocks off every time!"

The clown started to cackle again at his own morbid humor as he then waddled his way to the next figure who's throat had been crushed by the caped man's chain.

"Isn't this a sight? I'm willing to wager that this poor sap thought he was getting a good 'deep throat' tonight. He got his 'deep throat' alright or better, got his throat in deep."

The clown laughed shrilly this time the sound of it giving the caped figure a headache all of all sudden. He held his head in agony as the laughing would not stop.

"I love all the gruesome details down to the very last marrow and socket! Don't you agree, Spawn?"

"Spawn?"

The clown smiled cruelly at the question his red eyes gleaming in the darkness. He chuckled lightly to himself before responding to Spawn's question.

"Yeah as in Hell Spawn. That's what you are kid. So you best get used to it."

Spawn observed the carnage before him. One of the mobster men had his head on completely backwards. His eyes were wide open in fear and his mouth was still leaking blood. His neck looked completely awkward and unnatural. Already a bit of bone was poking out of the skin.

Not too far from that man was his partner. His throat was completely crushed his head being held on to his body by just the skin alone. The man's eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets. Spawn could even see the red muscle that connected around the eyeball. The man's hands were still clutching at his nonexistent throat.

"D-Did I do this?"

"Instincts kid! You're a killer. You see violence and you act. It is branded into you...a strain that you have carried all of your life. But that is not the only reason why you were chosen."

Spawn lifted his head at this as he was beginning to get some answers as to why he was here.

"You see you have a gift...a great gift. You are in possession of what is known as a 'Sacred Gear'. A truly powerful piece of handiwork if I must say."

At the mention of the Sacred Gear Spawn suddenly felt another image pop into his head. He knelt down in complete agony as the this image started to play before his very eyes.

_Curse God for placing that Sacred Gear into your body in the first place. _

Spawn roared in pain as he slammed his fist onto the ground below him splashing water from the puddle below him.

_S-Sacred Gear...what in the world...why...Yuuma...Yuuma why!_

The caped figure roared once more into the sky all the while the Clown was watching him cackling at his pain and agony.

"Who am I? Why can't I remember who I am?"

"You shouldn't moan about it so much Spawn. Its perfectly normal for these things to happen when spend a wee bit too much time inside therice cooker!"

The clown cackled once more as Spawn proceeded to remove the mask on his face. What he saw shocked him.

His face was completely burned. There was no nose to speak of and most of his teeth were missing. The ones still there were yellow and barely hanging on. Yet the worst was still to come.

There was a bulging feeling coming from his gut. He was already feeling utter dread but he could not stop his hands as he instinctively ripped the spandex covering from his stomach and to his utter horror saw the rotten remains of his guts plus a multitude of centipedes and roaches suddenly spill out into the alleyway.

"No! This can't be! I-It's me! B-But why?"

Before Spawn knew it he saw the world go dark once more with the cackling of the Clown's laugh echoing out into the night.

* * *

Author's Note: Probably a silly crossover that is bound to get flames. But meh it was something I wanted to try. Just want to let you all know that Reinare was one of my favorite characters in High School DxD and she is going to play a much BIGGER role here than in the original anime series. And Issei...will not be seeing as much tits this time around. That's also a certainty lol. Anyway hit me up and let me know what you all think.


End file.
